


Not Just A Schoolboy Crush

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Josh suspects there's more to Charlie and Duffy's friendship. Series 31.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 3





	Not Just A Schoolboy Crush

Josh wove his way back through the crowded pub from the bar carrying two more drinks for himself and Charlie. It was a couple of weeks since the party to celebrate Charlie's 30 years at Holby but with everything that had happened that day they hadn't really had a chance to catch up properly so had organised to go for "a couple of pints" tonight instead. As was fairly typical for them, those couple of pints had turned into several pints and then some whiskey. As he reached the table Josh spotted that Charlie was texting on his phone again, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Just who the hell was he messaging so much? Josh placed the drinks down on the table.

"You got yourself a secret girlfriend or something? You've barely been off that thing all evening."

"Huh? Oh sorry, just catching up with a mate that's all."

Josh faked a hurt look. "Charming, I thought you were supposed to be catching up with this mate tonight."

"Sorry, I'll put it away." Charlie replied, placing the phone back in his pocket and looking chastised. "Right, where were we? Oh yes! So are you thinking of sticking around in Holby long term or just a flying visit before you head off on your next adventure?"

"I think I'll probably stick around. Visiting new places has been fun but Holby is home, something about the place will always draw me back."

"Funny you should say that, Duffy made a very similar comment just the other day after she accepted the sister's post again."

"Well, I think her reasons for sticking around might be slightly different to mine mate." Josh replied with a smirk.

"I don't understand."

Josh was about to reply when Charlie's phone pinged once more. Charlie ignored it for a few moments before sheepishly taking it out to read the message. He laughed and quickly responded, a grin on his face.

"Seriously Charlie who..." Realisation suddenly dawned on Josh's face. "Its her you're texting isn't it?!"

Charlie took a swig of his drink, avoiding Josh's gaze. "No..."

"Liar. Where is she tonight? I'm surprised you didn't invite her to join us."

"Elle's taken her down the pub. Louise and Robyn are there too. Seems their aim was to fill her with wine and get gossip out of her."

"So you're both drunk? Tomorrow's going to be fun!"

"I'm sure we can both survive having hangovers Josh."

"A hangover could be the least of your problems if you continue texting under the influence."

"We're just chatting Josh. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You really want me to answer that?" He held out his hand. "Give it here." Seeing Charlie's confused face he clarified. "The phone, I want to see if you've said anything stupid to her yet."

Charlie reluctantly handed over the phone, taking a large gulp of his whisky as he watched his friend scroll through the messages.

"Charming!" Josh remarked after a few moments.

"What?" Charlie replied.

"So you're planning to ditch me to go rescue the drunken damsel?"

"I'm not sure she'd like that description."

"How about 'drunk and puking middle aged woman' instead?"

"Tenner says you'd never dare say that to her face!" Charlie laughed.

Josh scoffed and continued scrolling. "Urgh, you guys are weird!"

"What now?"

"She's just told you she's puked up shots and yet you're still flirting with her?"

"I was not flirting with her! I was merely expressing concern for a friend."

"Yeh right, you've been doing it for so long that you don't even realise when you're doing it anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about Josh. We're just good friends. That's all."

Josh laughed. "Come on mate, that line wasn't even convincing 25 years ago! It certainly isn't now." He paused and sighed. "Seriously Charlie, you need to either ask her out or forget about it forever. Before one of you explodes or I lose the will to deal with the pair of you!"

"In case it slipped your notice she's married."

"Uh huh, so married that she's travelled more than 10 thousand miles across the world without said husband, rented a flat and accepted a full time permanent job."

"And you think she's done that because of me? Holby is her home, she enjoys being a nurse."

"She didn't need to come all the way back here to spend her Saturday nights elbow deep in vomit and blood yet she chose to. Surely that says something."

"What am I supposed to do? Just walk up to her at work and say 'Morning Duffy, I know we've been mates for decades but I actually really fancy you so would you like to go on a date with me?'. It'd never work Josh!"

"Oh so you do fancy her then?" Josh laughed.

"Josh..." Charlie warned.

"Hey I'm not knocking it, she's an attractive lady." He shrugged.

"Josh!" 

"Your school reunion!" Josh exclaimed, an idea forming in his mind.

"What about it?" Charlie asked, confused by the conversation's sudden change in direction.

"Ask her to go with you."

"I'm not sure..." Charlie began.

"It's perfect! A chance for the two of you to spend some quality time together away from work but there'll still be plenty of people around if things get awkward."

"Why would it get awkward? She's one of my oldest friends."

"Yeh, your oldest friend whose knickers you want to get into." Josh smirked.

"Josh! That's..!" Charlie's words were cut off by the sound of his phone beeping again.

Josh looked down at the phone in his hand and held it out towards his friend. "It seems the object of your affections wants to talk to you again."

Charlie rolled his eyes and took the phone, pressing the screen to read the message. "Apparently the others have decided to go to a club, she doesn't fancy it but is struggling to get a taxi home."

"Fair enough, we best call it a night then."

"If you're sure? I feel bad just upping and leaving."

"Yeh but we'd both feel worse just leaving her on her own. Remember what I said though - grab your chance soon or forget it completely."

"I'll think about it." Charlie replied as the two men hugged. He then put his jacket on and left the pub to go meet Duffy.


End file.
